F.R.O.S.T. Division
The 'F.R.O.S.T. Division '('F'earless 'R'enegades 'O'n 'S'alamandastron's 'T'erms) was and is an elite division of seasoned, skilled, and hardened warrior hares and other woodlanders from the Long Patrol that acts as a task force, special reserves, elite Noble Guard, and reconnaissance squadron. It was founded in the wake of the Great Flame War of 2016, fighting against Lord Ox Rookbane and his Justicers. The division was retired on September 6, 2016. Members * 'Lord Snowstripe the Fierce '(founder) * Patrol General Dockwood Cornspurrey Lepur * Brigadier Buckthorn Barley Raglan Fallowthorn Torias Balderbrash III * Brigadier Lynum de Fformelo Cornspurrey Tussock * Brigadier Fowlshot Thornbrash Buckler * Brigadier Winterberry de Thustlebrush * Colonel Gorsefield Clary Starling Alderthorn * Colonel Riverdell Pinepaw * Colonel Bramwill Bilberry Heatherpaw * Colonel Ashwood Riverdell Sevren * Colonel Hawkweed Riverdell Bannock * Major Woodburr Jeremias Tosla * Major Nightshade Meriam Maylor * Major Thickett Hedgepaw * Major Habile Riverdale Hailscut Starling * Major Runcival Eutherio Thittlewick * Major Arlo Brecken Atladelion * Major Wilfrand Feldric Toxophola * Captain Woodbrush Spotpaw Valerian * Captain Fritillary Hurdleframe (called Fritill or Frit) * Captain Runtwold Stellaris Coltsfoot * Captain Thurdale Coltvine Foghill * Captain Marigold de Lynum Falthorynne * Captain Peregrine de Lynum Falthorynne * Captain Longarrow Ferando Leawelt * Lieutenant Buckworthy Tammelo Lorynn * Lieutenant Nerium Gorsebrush Cornspurrey Olleander * Lieutenant Darwinias Neildown * Lieutenant Briggs Heatherpatch Danebrush * Lieutenant Clay Foghill Thistlebrush * Lieutenant Sundew Dorothea Thistlebrush * Galloper Swiftscut Hitherdown * Galloper Brazen Birchstick * Galloper Ashthorn Reedwell Streamweed * Galloper Triffle Breezewood * Galloper Dorothea Braebuck (her brother left to live in the Northlands) * Galloper Cedarwood Slabrynne Cottonwood * Galloper Jacaranda Brooke de Thustlebrush * Sergeant Seymour Thurdale Welbrush * Sergeant Ferdimond de Thornsire * Sergeant Finnian de Ocelio Frunk * Sergeant Hadren Fiddleford * Sergeant Gurven Tererio * Colour Sergeant Ramwood Reedscut * Colour Sergeant Dane Fallowthorn * Colour Sergeant Charon de Talldale Kerbero * Colour Sergeant Longbarrow Sackfirth Floke * Colour Sergeant Heatherenn Jodrellio Sprink * Corporal Wrenpaw Stag Sherwood * Corporal Starblade de Phaello Helleron * Lance Corporal Longblade Wurben * Lance Corporal Rand Raglan Ringott * Lance Corporal Elmdale Thurman * Lance Corporal Pugnacio Cinnabar Hillwether * Corporal Agapanthus Firdale Ffrelio * Corporal Ford Riverdell * Corporal Shorttail Sedgewill * Corporal Elma Ashwinnie de Mayne * Corporal Einar Cornspurrey Twoblade * Corporal Wilthurio Vanda Longblade * Private Bradwill Simeon Walabor * Private Gooseberry Dorothea Solen (Head Cook) * Private Bartram Phaello Solen (Assistant Cook) * Private Anthler Phaello Solen (Assistant Cook, husband to Gooseberry, father to Bartram) * Private Lance Woodwillow * Private Willowmere Viola Daphne Feltwren * Private Malbrush Cordynn * Private Elmthorn Woodshaw * Private Aster Dianthus Bullrod * Private Bradberry Bloggwood Bruntworth * Private Calla Lily * Private Bellflower Lily Honorary Members * Reep Lightningflash * Vaylayna the Shade * Nikko Thundertail * Spatha Redkite * Fiercetalon Widewing the Kestrel Warrior * Hazelwing Sparra * Celsius the Snowy Owl * Sheera the Barred Owl (also known as Barn Owl) * Kludd the Shrike * Brushen Stag Otter (descendant of Cheek Stag Otter) * Birchrose Jess Stag Squirrel (adopted sister of Brushen) * Skipper Flumin * Skipper Reedthorn * Niko (brother of Skipper Reedthorn) * Logalog Felto * Logalog Thatch * Ambreck * Shurgan Volechief * Reeta Volechief * Riggle * Skodd * Delta the Slingmaid (formerly captain, currently meber of The Fur and Foot Patrol) * Wurgao Spearback * Druccle Spearback * Stella the Healer * Chockle Goldfinch * Lady Ivy * Elmlad * Wearoat (sadly) A Word It took me a while to remember to write this up, but know that I think about it, it needs to be done. I'm a very prideful person, and I don't like to say that I ever lost anything, but I think both Rookbane and I especially understand that the words we said, the crimes we committed, were all in the name of our honor and a higher authority, both of which never existed, which is evident due to our actions. Truly, we have no honor, and what we did was not in the name of an authority greater than us. We acted like we fought in the name of a celestial kingdom above, although we were more materialistic than anyone else. There are some things a treaty can't do. They can't wipe away tears, or erase our actions from history, or do anything really, except force you to acknowledge your mistake and move on. With that, I'd like to apologize for my actions. I was blinded by my own pride and self-righteousness that anything other than my own thoughts and feelings was a threat. Ox Rookbane is as honorable of a badger as I am. No one could come to this Mountain and nearly take it without the guidance of Astron or of the Lady of the Harvest. With that, I'd like to announce that the F*R*O*S*T Division has been retired. '' ''Praise be unto the ancient Authority.